The One-eyed fox
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: In the wards there are being knew as ghoul witch eat human but among them is the One-eyed owl a monster among monster but what if there was a ghoul on the same level as the owl this is the story of a ghoul called Naruto also knew as the SSS-RANK ghoul The one-eyed fox Naruto/Touka with obsessed Eto some OCC for the plot to worl
**A/N I do not own Naruto or Tokyo ghoul I'm looking for a beta for this story PM me if you wish to help also sorry if some people are OCC sorry for the grammar still need a beta**

 **The one-eyed fox  
Chapter 1  
The SSS-rank ghoul knew as the one-eyed fox aka Kyuubi Kurama**

 **Human/normal talk** "hello I'm the one eyed fox but please call me Naruto "

 **Masked ghoul/Kakuja talk** " _ **I learned long ago that if you love something eat it before it can be token**_ "

 **Phone/headset/thoughts/sounds "** _But that was before I met her"_

* * *

{ **Four years before the start of Tokyo Ghoul** }

" _HQ to squad seven report in_ " a man sitting in a van with many computer around him

"Squad seven here we just finishing up here" a repay came from the earpiece "this hospital was crawling with ghouls but no sign of the Kyuubi"

"Good work men finish up there and join squad three" the man replied as he look at the computer with squad seven on it only to see something suddenly move across it "What was that just now men report" he then said with worry in his voice

"It's him sir... he finally came out his hole... The one-eyed fox" the squad leader replied "we will hold him off until Special Class Arima shows up if the rumours are true the fox is as strong as the owl"

* * *

{ **With squad seven** }

"What the plan sir?" one of squad seven said readying his weapon "if what they say is true this ghoul took out a whole town with eight high ranking officer even the legendry Special Class Hiruzen who was task with watching that town" he then said looking at the ghoul in front of them

Said ghoul was a young man that looked around 14 years of age who was wearing a ripped up rain coat with blue jeans and a orange hoodie, on his face was a fox like mask with it left eye covered on his head was a full set of blonde hair but what really stood out was his single red right eye, coming out his lower back was his Rinkaku type Kagune nine tentacles-like tails moving wildly behind him, but unlike normal Rinkaku type his had no scales on his they seem to be more like water flowing up and down on each tail

"Get ready men here he comes" the leader said as him and his men ready their weapons "remember our foe is the one eyed fox he is said to be a-" was all he got to say before a Kagune shot out of the ground stabbing the leader in the chest "D-damn it.." he said before falling backwards

"C-CHAPTAIN!" his squad yelled in shock and fear

" ** _Never take your eyes off your opponent"_** a deep voice said from behind them as they turn they were met with the site of the one eyed fox with his tails wave around wildly

"N-NOOOOOO" they all scream in terror

* * *

{ **In the west wing** }

Running down the hallway towards the sound of scrams was a young man with blue hair and glasses, he was wearing CCG combat gear and holding a pair of blue katana, this was Arima running as fast as he could to got to where squad seven was last knew to be he could hear a sound

" _Comp, comp, gulp"_ could be heard as he turned the corner only to see the whole of squad seven dead and being eaten by the One-eyed fox. Slowly he moved forward trying to sneak up on him only to have to quickly jump out the way as a tentacles-like tails shot out the ground

"So the info on him was right he hides at least six of his Kagune in the ground to keep foes away and three out just in case a opponent get past them a great defence for slow opponents but not so great when fighting someone faster then him" Arima said to himself as he ran around the feeding Ghoul

"More... need more" Arima could hear the ghoul say before the ghoul roared loudly letting all his Kagune come out from underneath the ground shooting out everywhere

"N-no way is that..." Arima said as he watch the Rinkaku type Kagune start to grow bone like armour "he a Kakuja" he then said bring up his swords to guard from the on coming tail that now had a fishhook on the end of it

" ** _AHHHHHHHHH"_** the ghoul screamed in pain as more bone like armour started to from _**"N-no more stop get out my head"**_ it then yelled as it dashed out the window

"..." Arima looked on at the retreating ghoul " _So That the ghoul who was said to have lived in the 4th ward by himself. Why do I feel like we met before_ " Arima thought to himself as he called in to HQ to report

* * *

{ **Outside the hospital** }

"D-damn it" mutter the one eyed fox as he smash his head on a near by wall "Got to remain in control"

 _ **"Haha aww poor little Naruto force to run from your pray"**_ came a cute voice from behind him

"What do you want if you come to ask me to join you again forget it Eto. Leave now before I do lost control and eat you" the now name Naruto growled turning his head to look at Eto his mask now gone to show his sky blue left eye as well as three scar like birth marks on each cheeks

Eto was a young women with a child-like appearance. Her entire body was wrapped in bandages, with tattered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood. She was also wearing a floral scarf around her neck. Her right eye was red just like Naruto's while the other eye is a normal green eye.

" _ **Oh but my dear little fox I would love noting more then for you to try to eat me**_ " Eto said while reaching out to him to hug him

"N-no stay back" Naruto said while trying to move but was still in pain from his Kakuja trying to take control

" ** _There there my little fox_** " Eto said as she pull him closer into her " _ **there no one else in this world who understands you like I do**_ " she then said as her left hand cover Naruto's left eye while the other hand started to stroke his hair

"T-that not true what would you know" Naruto replied trying to get away from her only to feel her pull him closer to her

" _ **Oh but it's true I understand you so much**_ " Eto then said moving her hand to his right eye and mouth

"Why... WHY ARE YOU ALWAY FOLLOWING ME" Naruto yelled trying not to cry

" _ **Because I love you... hate you... I want to rip out your heart and eat** **it**_ " Eto replied with a hunger in her voice " _ **I want to make you one of my childen to love you to hurt you to devour you... to be one with you... my king...**_ " she then said as she saw Naruto start to fall asleep " _ **Sleep well my beloved one eyed king for someday you WILL come to me after all that old fool who calls himself the one eyed king is not suited to rule us as they say out with the old and in with the new**_ "

* * *

{ **atop the building over looking Eto** }

" _ **I still do not understand why she so obsessed with him**_ " said a tall man with short white hair and red eyes. his mouth was cover by a red iron mask, and was wearing a wearing a white cloak " _ **What do you think Noro?**_ " he asked the man standing beside him.

The man now knew as Noro was a an eerie giant of a ghoul with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Noro wore a white mask featuring huge black lips, a huge mouth with equally massive teeth and tiny slits for nostrils "..."

" _ **Maybe your right... I know they are the only two by side the one eyed king to be pure born haft-breeds**_ " The white hair man replied " _ **Let get Eto before the Doves show up**_ " he then said jumping from the building to get Eto and the sleeping Naruto

* * *

{ **Four** **years later** }

It's been four years since that day and Naruto has moved from his old ward to the 20th within those four years he had come face to face with many other ghoul and even fought with some like Jason who was under orders to bring him back to Aogiri tree the group that Eto was apart of course he refuse witch ended up having Jason try to bring him back by force it was a good fight but he was not knew as the One eyed fox for noting. Then that was the run in he had with the binge eater Rize who in her own words found his small to tempting to pass up so she try to eat him, he had to say Rize was a hard fight to win she had a better healing factor then his own in the end he gave her a little of his flesh but that was a bad idea since she kept coming back for more. then there was Eto she always seem to show up at every fight he had no matter where he was, at the end of every fight Eto would always show up no matter where he ran to she always found him and comfort saying the same thing she said four years ago.

But the best meeting Naruto had was with Anteiku and _Her_ Touka Kirishima, Anteiku was run by an old man by the name Yoshimura who Naruto found out later was Eto father he was a nice old man who gave Naruto a place to live and food to eat so he did not need to hurt. Touka on the other hand was a different story all together he met her two time in those four years once when she was on the street with her brother Ayato they try to start a fight with him saying he was on their hunting ground but that arrogant was beaten out of them quickly when Naruto overpowered them. The second time he met them was when Yoshimura took him to Anteiku shocking all three of them. Over the years Naruto started to change he became more happier always wearing a smile thank to meeting everyone at Anteiku he even stopped eating people he cared for after all he lived in the 4th ward for most his life he lost so many people like the old lady who took care of him and the old man who gave him food but what really broke Naruto was the lost of his first human friend a girl by the name of Hinata she was attacked by some unknown ghoul well out one night playing Naruto find her corpse being eaten by the ghouls while still alive

In a fit of rage Naruto slaughter them all in her last minuets alive Hinata told Naruto she knew he was a ghoul and did not care since he was the one person who gave her courage, At that Naruto started to cry and asked her if he could do anything to help she told him it would make her happy if he eat her that way she would live on inside her and so he did five days later was when he first met Eto who came looking for her ghouls only to find the squad she send to the ward all killed and eaten that day she truly found out the monster that was Naruto from there on out Naruto moved around the wards a lot making many enemy and as many friends like a girl named Shion he saved her from a ghoul terrorising her town as they got closer Naruto began to fear losing her like he did Hinata.

So he thought of many way to save her and came up with only one. He had to eat her before someone took her away and so he did after that almost all the people he cared about he began eating human, ghouls he did not care believing that he was keeping them safe inside him but that stopped after eating his last ghoul friend. After that he started to become a Kakuja from there he kept his self away moved to a small little town called Konoha but after two years there a girl who liked him confess to him, fearing he would eat her he told her that he was a Ghoul hoping to run her off but she only said she did not care.

But unlucky for them the girl father over heard them and went to the town leader Hiruzen a CCG member who was task with watching the town that night was one of the CCG worst nightmares the whole town and every CCG member under Hiruzen conman was killed by a single ghoul that was the night Naruto got the nickname the One-eyed fox

* * *

{ **Not far from Anteiku** }

"It been so long since I seen the guys at Anteiku hope everyone is alright" Naruto said to himself as he walked down the street only to stop at the sound of yelling.

When he took a look he could see four people two of them was out cold, the other two was Touka and a black hair boy who smelled a lot like Rize he could see the black hair boy rush at Touka with the intent to kill, thinking fast Naruto summon his two of his own Kagune and shot them toward the male. Hiting his mark Naruto summon the rest of his Kagune to hold the boy down

"Yo Touka-chan been while" Naruto said waving at the shock girl

"N-Naruto what you doing back" Touka asked with a blush

"Nothing much heard someone took out Rize so I came to ask the old man about. who the kid?" he asked looking at the passed out kid

"Ken Kaneki the manger asked me to watch him we should bring him back" Touka replied as she stomp on one of his Kagune witch was trying to lift up her skit "pervert" she then said with a huff as she walked past him "bring him with you to the shop you baka"

"As cold as ever Touka is that how you treat your boyfriend after not seeing him for four months" Naruto said in mock pain holding his heart, the two of them have been dating for a year now after Enji got sick of them being so awkward around each others and put them in a locked room together, but no one thought they would find them making out an hour later

"Come on you idiot or else I will make you that coffee you like so much" Touka said with a sly smile

"Coming Touka-chan" Naruto replied picking up Ken and following Touka

 **A/N and done been meaning to do this fic for a while now hope you all enjoy I will be doing a chapter showing Touka and Naruto relateship later on as for Eto I made her a OCC for the sole reason of the plot do not worry she will still be the monster we all love anyway R &R NO FLAMES **


End file.
